Field
Embodiments of the present inventions are generally related to root canal obturation and more specifically to customized root canal obturation cores and methods of and systems for making customized root canal obturation cores.
Background
A tooth includes a root canal that encases a pulp. Bacteria introduced into the pulp can cause inflammation or infection. Once the pulp becomes inflamed or infected, the pulp can be removed to restore the area to health. To prevent bacteria from entering the root canal after removing the pulp, the canal is obturated using a filler material. The filler material typically includes, for example, gutta percha placed incrementally with lateral compaction of individual gutta percha cones, gutta percha placed incrementally with warm vertical compaction, a single gutta percha cone, gutta percha on a carrier of a similar or different core material, a polymeric hydrogel attached to a central nylon core, or a sealer-only material applied to the full length of the canal.
An obturation with voids in the root canal and leakage between the filler material and the root canal increases the risk of re-infection and reduces the chance of long-term success of the root canal procedure. There are typically two kinds of leakage: (1) coronal leakage and (2) lateral canal or apical leakage. Coronal leakage refers to when microorganisms from the oral cavity enter the root canal system via seepage in the restorative seal covering the filler material. Lateral canal or apical leakage occurs when the lateral and apical root segments are infiltrated by peptides and other molecules from the surrounding tissues that support microbial growth in the obturated root canal system. Microbial infiltration of the root canal system obturated with gutta percha can occur in as little as three weeks. Filler materials used today, except for paste-only obturation techniques, typically consist of using a solid core material placed with a paste or sealer component. These techniques can generate significant voids in the root canal, which can lead to leakage, infection, and eventual re-treatment or tooth loss. And it is difficult to entirely fill ribbon-shaped and widely oval-shaped canals. According, there is a need for an obturation system that substantially fills the entire root canal without voids for variously shaped root canals.